The Hidden World
by NewEyes
Summary: Ally has always felt inferior compared to everyone around her, like she didn't fit in. That is until she catches the eye of high school god Patrick Breeding. Patrick falls in love and exposes Ally to the worst possible danger. But will she run or love him
1. Chapter 1

The Hidden World

Based on TWILIGHT

Written by: Sydney Campbell

**Prologue**

My eyes widened in horror. Did he just do what I thought he did? His smile was effortless. My heart broke every time he gazed at me with those eyes. His hand disappeared _through_ the wall. I gasped. He stayed silent. Waiting for my response. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Either that, or I just didn't want to. My mouth opened, with the words hanging from my tongue. But silence devoured me, and I closed my mouth unable to speak. All of this started happening when I'd first met him at school. What I had thought of the expression in his yellow eyes as hatred was nearly regret. He regretted knowing me...he regretted not being able to go one day without seeing me...but he never admitted to being sorry for _loving_ me. His name is Patrick Breeding...and he was a ghost...

**Just the Beginning**  
_If you would've told me the minute I walked into the cafeteria today, I'd see him, and my whole world would change, just by his glance...I admit, I would've ran. That's too much to take before breakfast. But if you would've simply said he'd turn out to be my soulmate, who I'd fall absolutely in love with...I probably would've at least heard you out..._  
I closed the door to my car behind me, and slid my bag over my shoulder. I was aware of all the eyes starring at me. Their eyes didn't ever blink. I grew nervous. K Suddenly someone was by my side smiling.

"Hey, you're Ally right?" I nodded.

"I'm Ronay...you can call me Nay." She glanced at my transcript.

"Looks like we have 1st period together." She said cheerfully. I wouldn't say this out loud, but her cheerfulness was irritating. I kept walking. Ronay waved to some unfamiliar faces. One was a boy with light brown hair that barely reached his ears, and a girl with long blond hair, and freckles. You would think freckles would look nerdy on her, but they only added to her angelic image. I even thought I saw a halo.

"Hi", the boy smiled. Not another cheerful voice.

"I'm Billy." I forced a smile, and shook hands with him while the girl glared with jealousy. He looked at her, as if just noticing her, and added.

"This is Tesha." Tesha glared. I felt my blood boiling. I had just learned her name, and yet she already had a reason to hate me.

I had Chemistry 1st period." Ronay just so happened to have the only free table in the entire classroom.

"How do you like Tyler?" I hate it. I hate the country...I wasn't prepared for the cement deprivation.

"It's...growing on me.." I wasn't _completely_ lying. She nodded and leaned in whispering.

"It gets better. Plus the boys here, are like no other." I had no idea then how true her statement would be. I smiled innocently, and just prayed for the bell to ring.

2nd period was better. I had the back corner. Billy was sitting in front of me, and another unfamiliar face was to the left of me. He turned in my direction admiring his view, and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Eddie. You're Ally right?" I nodded. His smile was flawless, yet it had a seductive reason behind it. I reluctantly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you." That time I was only lying _partially_. walked to the front of the class passing out worksheets.

"This is just a review", he announced.

"I want to see what you can remember from Algebra." I gazed down at my paper, and completely blanked. I had missed a semester of Algebra last year because my mom wanted me to go to Arizona with her boyfriend, who had a tour with his band.

"Psst." I turned to my left. Eddie was pointing to his paper making vast hand movements. I strained to understand.

"What?" He held up his paper and mouthed.

"The answers." I sighed and shook my head, no thanks. I'll just struggle on my own. Thankfully the bell rang. I had spaced out on Problem 3.

**Continued…**  
He caught my gaze the minute my eyes laid on him. We starred at each other. Both unaware of the numerous people in the cafeteria, buzzing around us. His face was angelic…pure perfection. His eyes were golden yellow, intense; almost burning my eyes as he gazed into him. Fully aware of the blazing pain, I couldn't look away. I felt my blood chill…I couldn't more. His hair was black and curly…everything about him screamed Runway Model. He turned his head suddenly to talk to the guy that sat across from him, and beside a girl with purple and black spiked hair. She looked like a fairy from one of those Tinkerbell stories my dad use to tell me to get me to sleep with I was 6. Her eyes a light purple…almost periwinkle. She was holding hands with the guy next to her. He was slender…blond, but I couldn't see his eyes…there blocked some how by a gray cloud. But still I had a feeling he was starring back. They were all a dangerous pale…almost…like a corpse. I felt a tap on my shoulder, breaking our trance.

"Ally, over here. Sit with us." I nodded and followed her to an already crowded table. Ronay pushed a seat for me next to Billy and motioned me to sit there. Joy. I could feel stares on my back and turned my head. The guy with the golden yellow eyes was starring at me. Tesha's eyes followed my gaze, and was unable to hide her pleasure as she muttered loudly.

"That's Patrick Breeding...so out of your league."

"He's out of _everyone's_ league." Added a girl who sat behind me in Psychology, but I couldn't put my finger exactly on her name.

"No one at school seems to be good enough for him" Ronay clarified. Tesha still smirked, knowing she'd crushed my thoughts...and dare I say, hopes before it even had a chance to blossom.

"Ally, you ok?" Billy asked. His expression was concerned, but his eyes read jealousy as he stole a quick glance in patrick's direction. I nodded and looked away from him. I looked at the girl who had come to my rescue, faintly remembering her telling me her name was Lesa.

"Who are the others?" Ronay rolled her eyes.

"The girl is Nesha, and the boy's name is Dylan. They always sit together...there use to be 5 but Jasmine and Matt graduated last year. They live together and they're always together..." There was a trace of annoyance in her voice.

"So they're all family?" I asked for clarification. She nodded.

"_And_ they date." I ignored that last statement, tuning her out to get one last glance. Patrick was still starring…


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Encounter**  
He was there...starring at me. And he was at the only available table. Lesa looked reluctant, splitting from me to find her own seat. I felt as if I would collapse. My legs were jello.

"Going to take a seat, Ally?" Ms. Wilson eyed me firmly. I got the message and painfully sat beside him. I caught a glimpse of his jaw tightening. Now that I had a closer view, I realized he almost looked transparent. Like he wasn't even there. I blinked.

"I'm going to assign modeling projects. Your partners are the people sitting next to you-" great. "The project will be due in 2 weeks. I want elegant poses. Get started." The room was filled with people rushing to get out their sketch pads, and pencils. I didn't move a centimeter. From what I saw out of the corner of my eye, neither did he. His head suddenly turned to say something. I was too busy starring at his perfect lips. Pale of course, but so...beautiful...and soft looking. They stopped moving and I met his eyes. They were expectant, waiting...had he said something? I shook my head.

"Wait-What?" He sighed. His lips pressed into a thin line, irritated.

"I said, are you going first or shall I?" He repeated. He didn't bother trying to hide the irritation in his voice, almost furious. He was impatient as I processed what he just said. His eyes were lighter. Still yellow, but...they hurt. My mouth suddenly ached as I said

"I'll...go first..." If he would've went, I would've gone insane from the effect his eyes brought on me. I felt dizzy, but the sensation it brought was addicting...I didn't want it to end. He nodded, and stood.

"I have to use the Men's room." I watched dazed as he appeared at the classroom door, faster than any human could have. It was as if he disappeared right in front of me. I gaped at him. Did he just ditch me? My expression was outraged as the bell rang.

I caught him in the parking lot after school, and was prepared to tell him off. I had a speech in my head which started with _What the Hell!?!_ But then he unleashed his eyes on me. Not again. In fear of his eyes, rather than him, I headed straight to my car. The closer I got, I realized there was someone standing there, waiting for me. I tried to hide the rolling of my eyes when Billy waved at me.

"Hey Ally."

"Hey." I tried my best to hide the biting anger out of my voice. Billy noticed.

"Is this a bad time? Did I do something?" I looked at his face contented with concern, and yet sadness. He really cared if I was mad at him. Sympathy stabbed my heart. I should do a better job of hiding my emotions.

"No, No it's not you." I assured him. He couldn't help but sigh in relief. His body relaxing.

"Did you want something?" I urged. I felt stares, but didn't _dare_ turn around in fear it was him. Billy seemed awkward.

"Um...me and the guys are going to Louisville this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." I completely prepared myself to turn him down, but then I noticed how eager he was. He wanted me to go...bad. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking and sighed.

"Sure...yea, I'll go." The smile on his face was priceless.

"Great! We're all meeting at the Diner...unless you want to take your own car..." I thought about it. A part of me-a rather big part-wondered if I could possibly get Patrick to come. Anger infuriated me once more, and shook my head of the thought, but still said.

"I'll take my own car..."

"Cool...maybe I can ride with you." My jaw tightened at the thought of Patrick starring at me. I still felt a stare. A hole was burning in my back from his intensity. I nodded...knowing I'd regret it.

"Yea, that'd be great.." Sometimes, I'm too nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**  
"Dad, I'm home!" I called, shutting the wooden door behind me. Silence. Ever since I moved in with him, that's all I've ever heard. My dad was nothing like my mother, who was traveling with her boyfriend on a world wide tour. He never pushed for any information, he never hovered...but for the most part...he was never there. He ate, slept, pretended to care, then went to work. I walked into the kitchen dropping my back pack in on of the kitchen chairs, and noticed a sticky note tagged on the refrigerator. _Will be home late, Love Dad. _I nodded to myself and smiled bitterly. _Of course you will_, I thought, and went upstairs. My cell rang.

"Hello?" There was loud screaming in the background. I instantly knew it was Rose.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Honey!" I plugged my other ear with my free hand, using my index finger. The noise on the other end was so biting, _I _almost got a headache.

"Having fun?" My tone was sarcastic, but I don't think she noticed.

"I'm having a BLAST! I wanted to check up on you honey." I sighed, laying across my bed. Patrick's eyes were haunting me. I saw them everywhere. On the ceiling...the walls...the mirrors-I had 3, thanks to Drew.

"I'm fine mom." I assured her. My voice was tired. I yawned into my hand, and tried to stop thinking about Patrick. I couldn't hear her response and the noise was getting on my nerves. I rolled my eyes and added hastily.

"Okay mom, I have to go...homework to do." She made a noise as if she was offended, but I ignored her.

"Love you mom, talk to you soon." I didn't wait for her to respond. My head was pounding painfully. I rubbed my temples, and moaned.

My eyes flew open. Did I fall asleep? My room was pitch black. I glanced at my alarm clock, which read midnight. I sighed and sat up. I had fell asleep. I heard the door open, and footsteps on the stairs. Was Drew _just now_ getting home? I heard the creek of my bedroom door as he peered inside. The light from the hallway flooded in and almost blinded me.

Hi Dad." I said nonchantingly. He seemed startled I was still awake. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry I got home late." I've heard that sentence way too many times.

"It's fine, dad." I assured him, as if it was part of the routine. I felt his bushy mustache on my forehead as he kissed it quickly then said

"Good night" and walked out, closing the door and enveloping me again in darkness.

I woke up that morning feeling kind of numb. It was raining outside. But I felt nothing. No emotions...I couldn't even bring an expression on my face as I walked down stairs to say good morning to Drew.

"Morning."

"Morning Dad." Usually our conversation would end right there, but he added excitedly.

"How was your day yesterday? Did you make some friends?" I felt like a kindergartner.

"Um...yea. I met some nice people." My voice was emotionless. Almost to the point of bleak. He opened his newspaper, not noticing.

"That's good." I quickly ate my cereal, and chugged my apple juice. I swung my bag over my shoulder and called behind me,

"Bye dad."

"Have fun." He boomed loud enough for me to hear him halfway down our driveway.

I don't know why I was rushing…or the feeling that came over me. My mind, apparently caught off guard by the sudden emotion, started spinning. He was here. Standing beside his car listening to something Dylan was murmuring. His eyes rose, and met mine. I gasped, unable to breathe. His eyes were back to being golden yellow. How did they change shades so quickly? Had I caught his eyes in the sun yesterday? But the sun was absent yesterday too. Replaced with clouds, swelling with rain.

"Ally!" My eyes tore from his trance, and searched the parking lot for whoever called my name. It was Lesa. This was the first time I didn't have to force a smile. I was beginning to like her.

"Hey Lesa." Ronay showed up beside her, along with Tesha, darkening my mood. Ronay motioned me to catch up, and I felt my legs stiffly walking towards them. I couldn't stop myself from looking behind me, meeting his gaze. I gulped, and kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personally Sweet**  
I slid my tray down the lunch line, and caught sight of a piece of chocolate cake. I reached for it oblivious to the hand already picking up the little white plate. I jumped back in surprise.

"oh my god!" The smile on Patrick's face was priceless. But my heart was beating way too fast for me to fully appreciate it. He held up the cake to my face, allowing me to get a whiff of the chocolate waving in the air.

"Ally." He let the cake sit in my hand.

"So you like sweets." He noted. The corners of his mouth went up with pride, that he knew something about me. I look a deep breath, avoided his hazel eyes-they had changed again. Were they contacts?-and wiped my smile away as best I could.

"Is this your way of apologizing?" His eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Apologize." He echoed. Only from him, it seemed more like a question.

"You left me yesterday." I reminded him. My voice held as much ice as I could possibly handle without freezing from my own chill. He just smirked, surprised he'd gotten to my so easily. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. His flawless perfection was weakening my fury. He sighed, annoyed.

"I had..."

"To use the bathroom." I finished his sentence, sarcastically. His lips pressed into a thin line.

"Are you mad at me?" I glared, most of the rage coming back to me.

"What do you think?" I hissed through my teeth.

"I'm sorry." His answer was quick, but his eyes held sincerity. They searched my eyes for any sign of mercy. I looked down at the chocolate cake, now limp, in my hands and took a bite. When I looked back up, he was no longer in front of me.

"Ally!" The feint continues. I forces a smile, and took my usual seat next to Billy, who seemed to sit up a little straighter.

"So you're going to Louisville, right ally?" I nodded, head feeling numb. Tesha grimaced, Eddie grinned.

"I call shot gun!" Billy immediately knowing which car Eddie was calling, whipped a soda can at his head. Eddie dodged it without effort. I felt someone starring at me. I turned my head and glanced at his table, but only Nesha and Dylan were sitting there, poking at slices of cafeteria pizza. Nesha glanced at me. Locking my gaze. Her eyes, now a topaz color, held confusion then eased into its normal intensity. I couldn't look away.

"Ally?" Nesha released my gaze, looking at something across the cafeteria. My head, clouded, struggled to focus on Ronay's expression. She was alert.

"What is it?" She leaned in, and whispered, her eyes glancing in the same direction as Nesha's.

"Patrick is starring at you." My heart fluttered. I felt my shallow breath quicken, as I looked behind me again.

His eyes pierced my instantly. I welcomed the burning sensation as we glared at each other. His hand rose, and his index finger motioned me to come sit with him. My legs wouldn't move.

"Is he looking at _you_?" The surprise in Tesha's voice was definitely a insult. She crossed her arms in front o her chest, and watched my sad attempt at being graceful as I walked towards him. His gaze left me dizzy, stumbling several times over my own feet. I sighed in relief as I safely tucked myself into the chair in front of him. That was so _embarrassing_. There were at least 30 people starring at us. He just smiled, oblivious to them all. His voice was serious as he asked.

"Why would you come here?" I looked at him, caught off guard, with confusion.

"You seem…fresh, new. I didn't see you last year, or the year before that. I'm just wondering why someone would choose to move here. There aren't that many opportunities." He clarified.

I took a deep breath. Nobody's ever asked me that question, so I wasn't prepared for it. I haven't thought about it. It was kept hidden in a box in the dark corner of my mind. He waited as I nervously played with my hands.

"My dad lives here. He loves it here, and…she deserves to be happy." I said slowly, trying to push back the misery creeping into my chest. The box was breaking. I could see it, everyday Tim was gone on a tour or at a concert. The longing in her eyes. My mom had sacrificed so much for me. It only seems fair I sacrifice something for her.

"My mom had me at 17, and lost everything. She wasn't prepared for it. The money needs, the apartment bills. It seemed like I was taking care of her-emotionally-some of the time after I'd turned 8.. She's given so much. I've always felt guilty for that. Now she has a life with Tim...she's happy…but when he'd go away on tours, she'd stay with me. I knew it killed her. I-..."

"Felt like you were getting in the way." He finished my sentence for me. I looked down, and started playing with my hands. His eyes never left my face.

"Do you like it here?" I smiled more at myself than him, as I finally looked up.

"That obvious?" He smirked, but his eyes waited for the answer.

"It's...okay" I choked on the last word. It wasn't really a lie, but okay is kind of....overstating it.

"I don't like being alone. Drew is chief of the wilderness rangers"-funny how only a small town surrounded by woods, in the country would have something like that-"and he's busy. People getting attacked by bears-"

"Too busy for you?" His eyes were concentrating. He was trying to understand me, my decision to come to Tyler, Virginia of all places. I was a deer caught in headlights. I hadn't thought of it like that, and even answer his question. We sat there, starring at each other. Patrick broke the trance first, and glanced over my shoulder.

"They're going to quiz you after lunch." My heart sank. My eyes were questioning.

"How would you know that?" He ignored me, and stood up, his face hard.

"You should go back to your friends." His words stabbed my heart with agony. I hate to admit it, but I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait-What?" A lump rose in my throat strangling the words leaving my lips. He took in my expression and smiled amused.

"I'll see you in class." His promise lost its effect as I watched him, dazed, walk towards the parking lot.

This is....awkward. I gulped. Ronay, Lesa, and Tesha had cornered me before I could escape to Art class.

"What was he doing talking to _you_?"

"What did he say?"

"Are you okay, ally?"

"yeah, you didn't seem too happy."

My head whipped from face to face, still trying to answer to first question. The hallway started spinning in circles.

"Give Ally room to breathe," Eddie snapped as he pulled me away. My hand was planted to my head, trying to stop the whirling.

"You ok?" His hand was on the small of my back rubbing it as if to comfort me. At first when I looked at him, there was two...I started swaying back and forth.

"Whoa." Eddie held me by my waist trying to steady me.

"I'm fine." I assured him. It sounded like a lie to my own ears.

"Maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine." I said harshly this time. Hurt flashed through his eyes, but he didn't let go.

"Let me walk you to your seat." A voice answered before I could speak.

"I'll help her. You can go." The voice had a hint of authority to it. I felt Eddie's hands being replaced by a pair of icicles. Oh god, please don't let it be who I think it is. I felt his breath on my neck and smelled his delicious scent. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. _Kill me now._


End file.
